Meine kleine Meerjungfrau
by Ildri Strider
Summary: -Mermaid!AU- Sayaka Miki es una chica enamorada de un principe que toca hermosas pero secretas melodias en una playa abandonada. Para poder cumplir su sueño de vivir junto a el debera de convertirse en humana, pero no solo eso, sino que tambien debera lidiar con el arrogante y molesto primo del Principe: Kyo Sakura.[KyoSaya/SayaSuke/HitoSuke y leves menciones de HomuMado]


**Despues de mucho tiempo he vuelto a escribir. Originalmente queria volver con algo de digimon o de TMNT o de Hetalia, pero por ahora sera algo de PMMM, que si bien no tenia pensado escribir tan pronto algo de este anime tenía pensado hacer una historia KyoSaya basada en la historia de la sirenita, pero en la original, no la de disney, con varios arreglos mios.**

**En fin. Este es un Mermaid!AU con genderbend por parte de Kyoko.**

* * *

**Tanto Puella Magi Madoka Magica como sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su respectivo autor que por ahora olvide el nombre.**

**Este Fanfic esta basado en la historia de****la sirenita de Hans Christian Andersen, pero si bien su historia tiene un final triste aqui le daremos otros giros.**

* * *

Meine kleine Meerjungfrau

.

.

.

_Una mirada sutil _  
_Que Dios me ayude _  
_Es todo lo que se _  
_Poner a la venta me _  
_Una sola palabra _  
_tácito _  
_Su nombre desconocido _  
_Y estoy roto _

_**The sun and the moon and the stars**__** – **__**Depeche Mode.**_

* * *

Ahí se encontraba una vez más, espiando detrás de la gran roca en la bahía desolada, excepto por aquel joven de cabellos blancos que tocaba el violin, y claro, la chica que se escondía detrás de la roca con la mitad de su cuerpo sumergido en el agua. Sus cabellos azules, cortados hasta una altura que pasaba sobre sus hombros blancos se mecían suavemente con aquella brisa marina de la tarde. Sus ojos azules transmitían un aire soñador, imaginando que aquellas bellas melodías que escuchaba iban dirigidas a ella, ya que el joven no tenía conocimiento de su presencia en el lugar(por algo estaba escondida detrás de una roca).

Ella sabía que aquello no era correcto, no por espiar a aquel joven violinista, sino porque ella no tiene permitido acercarse a los humanos. ¿Por qué se estarán preguntando? Por una simple razón: ella era una sirena. Su cola de escamas color azul se mezclaba perfectamente con las aguas del océano a aquella hora del día, después de todo era mas o menos la hora en que todos los humanos iban a almorzar, todos menos aquel chico.

La sirena sabía muy bien la causa de que el chico estuviese en aquel lugar tan aislado de la civilización, y es que él era el príncipe del pequeño reino de _Wassermann, _ubicado enlas bellas costas de aquella isla del norte. El príncipe escapaba cada día sin faltar para venir a la playa a interpretar aquellos conciertos que el creía que nadie mas que sus propios oídos escuchaban.

La sirena iba puntual a los conciertos solitarios del príncipe desde la primera vez que lo escucho durante su excursión-secreta- a la superficie. La hermosura de las notas cautivó a su corazón inmediatamente, logrando que cada día fuese a escuchar al violinista.

Esto también la llevaron a investigar mas sobre aquel joven, llegando a descubrir la información ya mencionada antes, además de otras cosas importantes como su nombre. Se llamaba Kyosuke Kamiyö, un chico tranquilo que ama la música con fervor pero que es obligado a prepararse para asumir su puesto en el trono, aun cuando el solo quiere disfrutar de su música.

La _sirenita_ deseaba con todo su corazón ayudarlo, consolarlo y tranquilizarlo por aquellos asuntos, aunque esto le era imposible, después de todo ambos venían de mundos totalmente diferentes, literalmente. Muchas veces intentaba de reunir valor para hablarle, acercarse a él y no solo permanecer detrás de la roca. Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir de su escondite un par de delicadas, pero fuertes manos la jalaron al agua, produciendo un sonoro chapuson el cual el príncipe escucho, pero no le dio importancia.

—Sayaka. — Una voz firme pero preocupada de hizo sonar llamando a la sirenita por su nombre. —Sabes que no debes estar cerca de los humanos, pondrías toda nuestra existencia al descubierto.

La dueña de aquella voz era una joven casi de la misma edad de la joven, sus cabellos rubios y brillantes estaban acomodados en dos enormes bucles con dos enormes flores marinas a modo de ligas de cabello. Ademas de ello se le podían resaltar una cola con escamas de un brillante y hermoso color dorado que a la chica de cabello añil simplemente le recordaba al sol del atardecer. Pero ello no era lo mas destacable, puesto que tenía una prominente delantera que Sayaka envidiaba, puesto que sus pechos eran de un tamaño "regular".

—Discúlpame Mami, pero juro que no iba a hacer nada imprudente. —La sirena de aleta añil metálico, como se veía cuando estaba por completo bajo el agua, trataba de excusarse como fuese con la rubia, La cual simplemente soltó un suspiro cansado. Aquella no era la primera vez que encontraba a Sayaka en una situación así. Sabía de la fascinación de la chica por el mundo de la superficie, la cual había crecido enormemente con el encuentro con el príncipe. Este estrés sí que le dañaba la piel.

—Bien, te creeré por esta vez Sayaka, solo porque la reina quiere verte de inmediato.

—Ok.

Sayaka sabía bien que si la reina la quería ver era por algo importante, no por regaño si no porque aquello debía ser algo de gran importancia como para llamar a su "aleta derecha".

* * *

Mami y Sayaka se adentraron en el océano para llegar a un gran arrecife de brillante coral rosa, clara señal de la reina. Se dirigieron directamente al castillo, ignorando cualquier obstáculo o contratiempo.

El castillo se caracterizaba por ser una enorme estructura de coral rosa pálido que cambiaba su tonalidad con la luz del sol a través del mar. Ambas sirenas ingresaron para dirigirse a la sala del trono que tenia varias banderas con el escudo de la reina, una estrella con alas. En el centro del salón se encontraba una hermosa doncella de cabello color rosa, que combinaba perfecto con todo el lugar y junto a sus enormes y cálidos ojos del mismo color. Usaba un vestido vaporoso, el cual tenia mas movimiento por el movimiento de las pequeñas corrientes del agua. Estaba adornada con algunas joyas pero estas eran pocas y bastante simples, pero esto perdía interés ya que la característica mas resaltable de la reina era su cola. Escamas color rosa tornasol, que adquiría destellos de muchos colores distintos. Las aletas de esta eran finas, cual tela de un velo de vestido de novia, que flotaban en el agua y le daban un aspecto mas divino a la ya angelical soberana. Tanto Sayaka como Mami se acercaron a la reina la cual se bajo de su trono-para reproche de los guardias- y abrazo a ambas chicas, las cual se saludaron alegremente como tres chicas(o sirenas) normales, actuando como si sus estados sociales fuesen el mismo y no estuviesen en presencia de alguien de la realeza.

—Y. —Sayaka hizo una pausa. — ¿Para que me llamabas con tanta urgencia? Mami no me quiso decir nada en todo el camino.

—Eso es porque su alteza no me dijo nada además de que debía ir en tu búsqueda.

—Mami-san, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames "su alteza" sino Madoka.

Y en efecto, el nombre de la reina era ese, Madoka Kaname, pero a ella no le gustaba que la llamaran por alteza o esos títulos reales ya que ella decía que era la misma que antes de haber sido escogida por los altos para ser reina.

—Bien, lo lamento su… Madoka.

— ¡Mucho mejor! — Madoka dibujo una adorable sonrisa en su rostro, justo como las que Sayaka recordaba en su infancia, cuando ella y Madoka eran del mismo estrato social, si bien era alto no se comparaba a ser la reina de todo _Altomare._

—Pero ahora debo hablar a solas con Sayaka. —La voz dulce de Madoka cambio a una mas seria. Mami entendía de lo que se trataba y salio del salón junto a los guardias que sabían de la situación.

—Sayaka, se que has estado frecuentando mucho la superficie. —Saya se estaba asustando un poco por lo que Madoka le decía. Creía que por miedo a poner a todos los demás en un potencial peligro la podría desterrar a los páramos del sur, cosa que le asustaba ya que eso era algo muy severo, incluso para su amiga Madoka.

Madoka parecía haber leído los pensamientos de Sayaka como para saber que estaba malinterpretando sus palabras.

—No pienses que te estoy regañando o castigando, solo te digo que ya lo se. Por eso quiero ayudarte con esto.

— ¿E-enserio? —Los ojos de Sayaka se abrieron como platos ante lo que dijo la reina decía. ¿Cómo que la iba a ayudar? ¿No que eso estaba prohibido?

—Se que tu sentimiento de amor es puro, y quiero ayudarte a que puedas encontrar el amor, por eso te enviare con una amiga muy especial. —La mirada de Madoka cambio a una llena de nostalgia y tristeza, como si la persona a la que mencionaba se le hubiese sido arrebatada de su vida en algún pasado. Dicho esto Madoka nado rápido hasta su trono para sacar una caracola en forma de espiral que tenia incrustados pequeños diamantes de color purpura, además de tener atado a uno de los extremos uno de los antiguos listones que Madoka solía usar, debido a que una reina no podía usar cosas tan sencillas y burdas como aquella, siendo que eso era algo muy preciado para la pelirosa.

Volvió con Sayaka cargando la caracola y se la entrego.

—Debes ir hasta lo profundo del precipicio de lirios. Ahí debes nadar y llegar hasta donde la luz del sol no puede llegar. No te preocupes si no puedes ver, la caracola iluminara tu camino y te indicara donde debes llegar. Allí pregunta por la bruja del tiempo y dile que vienes de mi parte para entregarle la caracola. Ella te entenderá.

Sayaka no sabía como reaccionar ante aquel acto por parte de su amiga. Lo único que hizo fue abrazarla. Si bien prácticamente nadie sabía de su relación con aquel príncipe y muchos dirían que es estúpido enamorarte sin siquiera haber hablado con esa persona, lo que hizo Madoka lo cambiaba todo. Confiaba en la pelirosa y sabia que aquello le ayudaría muchísimo. Sayaka nado rápidamente, no sin ante agradecerle muchas veces a Madoka por aquello que hizo por ella, directo a buscar a la bruja del tiempo. Si bien las historias la pinta como alguien malvada sabia que Madoka nunca la pondría en alguna clase de peligro con alguien así si no supiese lo que hace.

—_Después __de mucho al fin podre reunirme con Kyosuke_

* * *

Mami observaba a Sayaka salir velozmente del salón mientras abrazaba a la caracola con emoción. La rubia sabia lo que aquello significaba y fue directo con la reina.

— ¿Estas segura de que no le pasara nada malo si va con "_ya sabes quien_"?

—No te preocupes Mami-san. Estoy segura que esto ayudara mucho a Sayaka. Ademas confió mucho en Homura-chan para que la ayude, ya que ella tiene la magia para convertir a Sayaka en humana para que pueda encontrar a su amor.

—Aunque llegase a la superficie con ayuda de aquella bruja, —Mami escupió las últimas palabras. —no podemos asegurar que el príncipe se enamore de ella.

—Yo nunca dije que ella terminaría con Kyosuke.

Mami estaba sorprendida. Sí bien ella le informaba a Madoka de los escapes de Sayaka a la bahía ella nunca le hablo del nombre del príncipe, mas por el hecho de que no lo sabía.

—Allá arriba esta la otra mitad de Sayaka, yo solo le doy un 'empujoncito', tanto a Sayaka como aquel que la esta esperando allá arriba.

Madoka miraba de manera confiada al cielo, sabiendo lo que ocurriría de ahora en adelante. Lo demás ahora dependía de Sayaka y de _él._

En la superficie, para ser mas exactos en el castillo de _Wassermann, _un joven de cabello largo y rojizo, atado en una cola baja y ropajes de príncipes caminaba a largas zancadas mientras iba devorando una roja manzana que había tomado de una de las sirvientas que pasaban por ahí preparando todo para el cumpleaños numero 18 del príncipe Kyosuke. Miraba a su alrededor desinteresado, puesto que parecía que este año o habría nada nuevo o interesante con lo que se pudiera divertir, pero por lo menos podía comer comida deliciosa con una esencia distinta que en su hogar. Llego hasta una enorme puerta blanca la cual abrió de par en par con sus manos mientras mantenía la manzana aun en su boca para luego volver a tomarla cuando dejo la puerta para adentrarse a donde estaba el trono de un hombre de edad avanzada junto a un trono de reina vació y al otro lado el trono donde de encontraba el príncipe Kyosuke quien lo miraba al pelirojo con algo de hastio, lo cual al chico que comía la manzana le gusto.

— ¡El príncipe de _Feuerblumen_! —El guardia que se encontraba en la puerta anuncio algo tarde ya que el príncipe había entrado tan rápido e impulsivamente que el Guardia no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

—¡Cuánto tiempo Tío! —En su rostro se mostraba una enorme sonrisa brillante y picara, que resaltaba por tener unos afilados caninos, aunque no tanto pero si resaltaban. La mirada del joven príncipe de cabello rojo se poso en el otro chico que compartía el titulo—Primo.

La alegría con la que había saludado al mayor se desvaneció cuando poso sus ojos en el chico de ojos cafes, el cual lo saludo de la misma forma.

—No has cambiado para nada, Kyo.

* * *

**Los fanfics son alimentados por reviews, asi que alimenten al fanfic o un kyuubey ira por ustedes para hacer un contrato.**


End file.
